1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for producing a metal container and, more particularly, to a method for producing a metal container having a heating member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A metal container generally consists of aluminum and stainless steel. The aluminum is coupled with the stainless steel. The stainless steel is in the form of a container for containing foods (or water) to be heated. An electric heating tube is coupled with the aluminum to form the metal container. When the electric heating tube is electrified to generate heat, the aluminum is able to transfer the heat to the container (stainless steel), thereby heating the content inside the container. However, the aluminum is coupled with the stainless steel by way of welding and adhesion, which does not provide an excellent engaging effect between the aluminum and the stainless steel. As a result, the ability of the aluminum to transfer the heat from the electric heating tube to the container (stainless steel) is affected. The conventional metal container also has an inefficient manufacture under the welding or adhesion process between the aluminum the stainless steel.
In light of this, it is necessary to provide a method for producing a metal container having a heating member.